


Opening up

by Alien_Jester



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Adopted Children, Bisexual Shawn Hunter, Coming Out, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Summary: Shawn comes out to John, in this the idea is Chet didnt come back because we hate deadbeats. So this is around season 4.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter & Jonathan Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Opening up

Something was wrong with the kid. He was quiet and oddly behaved, not in the way he had been when he moved in. Back then it was more of him walking on eggshells. This. This was the kind of behavior that 'problem' children do when they are too distracted to cause mischief. Shawn wasn't a particularly loud guy but he was always very present and aware of his surroundings. Now he was spaced out playing with his potatoes and peas in total silence. The only sound was his fork occasionally hitting the plate.  
"Alright hunter what's the deal?" John set his plate on the coffee table and shifted to face Shawn who was pulling his own plate closer.  
"What do you mean?" Already slightly defensive as usual when being questioned.  
"You haven't said not a word since I got home." Not to mention barely touching his food, staring off, and avoiding Mr.Turner all day. Every once and awhile Shawn got like this. Usually at 'milestones' like 1 month since dad skipped town. John usually just let him work through it and offered to talk if he needed to. Then Shawn was forced to attend a meeting with the counselor, who not so politely told John he had to be more interactive with Shawn and his feelings, so here he was interrupting their dinner.  
"I was watching TV." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that his argument was out the window. Shawn's gaze switched between the blackeTV screen and John. "That would have been a real conversation stopper had SOMEONE not turned off the television." Shawn spoke, going from defensive to deflecting. John gave him a pitty smile before patting the front of his shoulder.  
"What's got ya Hunter?" John tried for more lively, maybe he could trick the kid into thinking this was just a normal conversation, instead of a chat about feelings, something both of them greatly hated doing. Shawn kept his head down and played with his food a bit more.  
"John I really don't wanna talk about it." Shawn said to the food, it was obvious he was uncomfortable, John really didn't want to pry but something was eating the kid up. He had to say something right?  
"It might make you feel better." What a lame way to coax someone into talking. Why not just say 'it would reassure me I'm doing my job if you told me.'  
"I doubt it." That was new. Shawn even letting on a little bit was a start.  
"And I doubt that it can hurt to try." Turner shrugged, hoping this was enough to get him to talk. He could see the cogs turning in Shawn's head as he worked his jaw.  
"Promise you won't get mad?" Shawn chuckled.  
"Promise." John spoke before Shawn continued. Even as disingenuous as the delivery was supposed to seem, John knew Shawn wanted the reassurance. He always wanted reassurance. 'Your not a burden' 'Feeding you isn't a problem' 'I care about you' all things commonly reminded one way or another in the Hunter-Turner residence. Shawn finally looked at John, searching his eyes for something. John guessed that he found it because Shawn sighed and copied John's actions from before. Setting the plate down and shifting to face Johnathan.  
"So, I date a lot of girls." Shawn starts, and John already feels way over his head. He figured once Shawn started he would already know generally what to say but he has no guess where this could go.  
"Yeah?"  
"And I love it, dating is great, but I have been thinking a lot and...and" Shawn watched John, jittery energy rolling off of him in waves.  
"And?" Encouragement is something parental figures did right? So why did Shawn seem to start shuting down? He stared and John for a second before his gaze shifted to something behind his head. He was gonna try and shut him out again. "I wont be mad." He tried, and it seemed to be the right thing to say. Shawn sighed and looked down at his hands.  
"I like girls, I have always liked girls." Shawn spoke quietly, John stared for a moment. He was glad Shawn wasn't looking at him. John can feel the suspicion on his own face. "But lately I was thinking…….maybe I like guys too." He spoke so softly. In a way that only Shawn Hunter can do. In a way that breaks your heart but is always very calm.  
"Shawn-"  
"You promised." Shawn's words were quick and his eyes were just as fast to meet Johns as he said it. John sighed.  
"I'm not mad Shawn." John said carefully. "A little shocked, but I'm not mad." He elaborated.  
"Really?" It hurt to hear how hopeful Shawn was. Did John really seem like the type.  
"Yes really." John scoffed at the insinuation.  
"So...is it normal?" Shawn asked it wasn't nearly as quiet but he was pulling at the threads in the couch to avoid looking at John.  
"It's not typical, but it's not bad Shawn." John honestly didn't know what to say to this. He was fine with Shawn being whoever he wanted to be, but he didn't really know much about it.  
"No, I mean, like to like both." Shawn looked awfully embarrassed at this point but he definitely seemed more content then he had all day.  
"It's perfectly fine to like whoever you like. Don't let anybody tell you differently." John said, and he meant it. The kid can be into anything he wants and it shouldn't matter to others.  
"Woah John getting a little sappy on me there." Shawn teased.  
John had never been more thankful to see that mischievous look in Shawn's eye.


End file.
